Kotonami Kanae y su particular percepción de la delicadeza
by mutemuia
Summary: Una pareja extraña. Una rara combinación. La historia de Ogata y Kanae [Secuela de 'Ogata y el mono rosa'. Pueden leerse por separado].


**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: **Nada es mío, ni _Skip Beat _ni las películas mencionadas.

* * *

**KOTONAMI KANAE Y SU PARTICULAR PERCEPCIÓN DE LA DELICADEZA**

Casi todo el mundo decía que no pegábamos ni con cola. Que no encajábamos. Que éramos como agua y aceite. Vale, de acuerdo, digamos que sí que éramos una pareja rara…

¿Y qué?

Yo lo elegí a él. Él me eligió a mí. Fin de la discusión.

Que si tiene diez años más que tú, que si parece siempre a punto de romperse, que si no tiene voluntad, que si es 'delicado'… Agghh. Delicado… La gente es ruin, mezquina. El uso que hacían de la palabra 'delicado' era claramente ofensivo. No es que a él le importara. Pero mira, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Sí. Hiro es delicado. Lo es. Pero no como ellos suponen. Ni por asomo. Hiro es delicado en mil formas que ellos no entenderán nunca. Jamás.

Y yo amo todas y cada una de esas formas de delicadeza.

Cuando Kyoko me contó cómo lo había conocido, me estuve riendo tres días… Lo reconozco. Él estaba llorando porque no tenía al Katsuki que quería para su _Dark Moon_. A los ojos de mi amiga, Ogata cumplía con todos los requisitos para ser una princesa, de voz fina y piel clara, radiante hermosura, aura floral, y apariencia etérea como si fuera a desvanecerse en el aire de un momento a otro, 'como una princesa'… Demasiado hermosa para ser un varón… ¡Oh, vamos, Kyoko y sus fantasías!

Bueno, resumiendo… Kyoko acabó siendo Hongo Mio, Tsuruga Ren fue Katsuki, y Ogata Hiroaki el director que intentaba superar las sombras de su padre, precisamente haciendo un _remake_ de su obra maestra. No preguntes… yo tampoco lo entiendo… El caso es que un día, tras completar una asignación Love Me cerca del plató donde rodaban, enfundada en mi sempiterno estigma rosa, me acerqué a saludar a mi amiga. En uno de los descansos, Tsuruga me lo presentó. Y sí, tuve que reprimir una sonrisa al recordar la descripción tan exacta que Kyoko había hecho de él. Desgraciadamente acabamos teniendo opiniones encontradas sobre el uso de la técnica narrativa en _Rashomon_ de Kurosawa. Él sostenía que la variación de puntos de vista narrativos múltiples enriquecía el conocimiento omnisciente de la historia, mientras que yo me mantenía en la convicción de que podía lograrse esa misma comprensión con las propias declaraciones de los protagonistas sin el uso excesivamente dramático de los _flashbacks_, tal y como había hecho Hitchcock con _Testigo de cargo_. Otra cosa eran, desde luego, las contradicciones en que incurrían y que conducirán al espectador a la verdad cruda y desnuda. Pero eso ya a nivel argumental. Él se me quedó mirando. Y luego me sonrió… Y te juro que en ese momento entendí y viví una de las exageraciones de Kyoko. Vi las flores surgir a su alrededor, con un pop-pop…, rosas y gerberas de mil colores, enmarcando su figura y su sonrisa, mientras a mí se me caía la mandíbula al suelo. Doy fe.

Ese fue el día en que nos conocimos…

* * *

Adquirí el hábito de pasar por el plató cada tres o cuatro días. Me gustaban las conversaciones con él. Por supuesto dentro de la zona de seguridad que eran Tsuruga, Yashiro y Kyoko. Ni por asomo se me ocurriría dirigirme directamente a él. Noooo. Él ya era un director relativamente conocido y yo una novata con pocas intervenciones a sus espaldas. Pero las conversaciones sobre cine con él me fascinaban. Parecía tener una opinión formada sobre casi cualquier cosa, y deseoso de compartirla conmigo y de escuchar la mía. Más de una vez, yo me descubrí discutiendo y riendo con él sobre lo mismo por lo que discutíamos. Sí, esa delicadeza con la defendía sus opiniones, con suavidad, sin alzar nunca la voz, con argumentos agudos y precisos, fue lo primero que noté. Por supuesto esto solo se mantenía en el terreno privado, porque en cuanto tenía un micrófono delante, las piernas le empezaban a temblar, el corazón se le aceleraba, la vista se le nublaba… Y fundido en negro…

Le llevó años poder manejar el pánico para enfrentarse sin temblar a las ruedas de prensa. Siempre fueron su mayor miedo. Él siempre me corrige y dice que fue el segundo. Porque el día que más miedo dice que pasó fue el día en que me pidió una cita. No para ir a tomar un café, o como conocidos que tienen temas que tratar durante la cena. No, no… Una cita-cita. Con ramo de flores y caja de bombones. Una caja de las grandes. Fue muy listo. Ya estaba yo empezando a despotricar sobre los bombones y las calorías y las grasas, y que así nunca conseguiría tener una cita conmigo…, y entonces me calla con un toque de su mano en la mía y me pide que abra la caja. No había bombones… Decenas de delicadas mariposas salieron volando y llenando de destellos multicolores aquel pequeño rincón del mundo en el que, en ese instante, solo existíamos él y yo.

No es que yo me hubiera negado a salir con él, de haber habido bombones de verdad… No, no… Por esa época, yo me moría de ganas de que por fin se decidiera a pedírmelo. Es solo que cuando me pongo nerviosa, reacciono con brusquedad, a la ofensiva.

A menudo me han llamado fría. Glacial. Belleza helada. Cosas así… Al contrario, precisamente es que siento demasiado. Pero mi lado cerebral es el dominante. Cuando se trata de emociones, normalmente las mantengo a raya, tras la máscara, pero cuando me desbordan…, bruta como un arado, decía mi abuela. Para mí, la expresión de emociones es una debilidad, y no puedo permitirme ser débil, así que para defenderme, ataco. Tradicionalmente, los receptores de mi 'ira' eran mi familia, pero ellos nunca hacían caso de mis explosiones. Ojo, una cosa bien clarita, yo sí puedo meterme con ellos. Son los míos. Tú, ni los mires mal siquiera, porque te saco los ojos con mi exquisita manicura francesa. Fin de la aclaración. Fuera de mi familia, Kyoko fue la primera persona que conocí con inmuno-resistencia natural contra mis ataques. Se convirtió en mi mejor amiga. Nunca había tenido una. Era un mundo nuevo este el de la amistad. Para las dos. Luego conocí a Hiro. Y con él aprendí a vivir en el otro sin dejar de ser yo.

Yo estaba acostumbrada a espantar moscones. A ellos les daba igual si yo estaba interesada o no. Se pegaban y había que espantarlos a bastonazos. De algo servía tener un sinfín de hermanos y sobrinos. Estaba acostumbrada a rodillazos y codazos como forma de supervivencia básica. Algunos, evidentemente, eran más sutiles. Algún otro, los menos, directamente me hacía proposiciones indecentes. Pero él…, él iba más allá… Él buscaba conocer mi alma. Quería conocerme por completo… Yo me sentía tratada como un tesoro delicado al que hay que tratar con cuidado para que no se quiebre, como si fuera una flor preciosa que debe ser admirada y protegida de todo daño.

* * *

Tengo que decir que el tiempo en que rodamos nuestra primera película juntos fue uno de los más emocionantes de mi vida. Me había propuesto el papel principal en una fiesta en su casa. Hasta el último momento había estado dudando si asistir o no. Yo no era nadie y él me invitaba a SU casa a una fiesta privada. Finalmente, Kyoko, con su lógica aplastante, me dijo que si me había invitado personalmente, sería muy grosero no aceptar. Así que fui… De tercera rueda, todo hay que decirlo. Tsuruga y ella pronto me dejaron a solas con Ogata, mientras ellos saludaban a otros conocidos. Él me ofreció el papel, yo me quedé desconcertada. Él sonrió, las flores hicieron pop-pop… Y yo dije que sí.

Malditas flores…

Al vértigo del papel protagonista y de mi debut (a lo cual no sabía entonces cómo accedió el Presidente), se le sumaba la emoción de verlo trabajar. Le vi tomar decisiones difíciles con una firmeza que contradecía su apariencia delicada. Una vez me dijo que en _Dark Moon_ tuvo que aprender a marchas forzadas a enfrentarse a esa clase de cosas, porque estuvieron a punto de perderle el respeto. Sabía lo que quería y cómo lo quería. Y así debía hacerse. Lo vi también guiar a actores caprichosos, con tal proceder suave y delicado, conduciéndolos a dónde él quería, que los muy tontos, satisfecha su vanidad, no se daban cuenta nunca de que habían sido manipulados. Yo estaba acostumbrada a que en mi casa las cosas se conseguían a gritos y empujones, así que ver la forma en que él conseguía lo que quería, era casi hipnótico. Me maravillaba.

La película fue un éxito y mi vida cambió. Mis horizontes se expandieron y me encontré con más propuestas en las manos de las que podía aceptar. El tiempo fue pasando y me acostumbré a pensar en él como mi senpai. Era la persona a la que primero acudía para un consejo profesional, o para una consulta sobre las opciones laborales que se me presentaban. Y un día me di cuenta. Me estaba pasando lo mismo que le pasó a Kyoko. Mi senpai. Me estaba enamorando. No, en gerundio no. Me había enamorado de mi senpai. Lo quería. ¡Opss!

¿Pero cómo es que una chica Love Me se enamora? ¡Imposible! Por definición debería ser excluyente. Las chicas Love Me están en la sección Love Me porque son incapaces de amar, o no saben manifestar el amor. Pero nooo. Supones mal. Resulta que el tratamiento a largo plazo de Takarada Lory funcionaba. No preguntes cómo, porque los mecanismos secretos del amor son privativos del gran maquinador/conspirador que es el Presidente. Jamás lo sabré.

Ahí tenías a Kyoko de novia oficial del Tsuruga, aguantando paparazzi todos los días solo por amor. A Chiori haciendo comedia en TBM (¡comedia!), y en plenas negociaciones románticas con Ishibashi Hikaru. Y yo, enamorada del hombre más tímido de todo Tokyo. ¡Bravo, Presidente! Tus niñas han crecido…

* * *

A diferencia de Kyoko, a mí no me daba miedo enamorarme. Me daba miedo encadenarme a un marido, a una casa, y a unos hijos. Me daba miedo perder todo por lo que había luchado. Tenía miedo de acabar como mi madre. Criando hijos primero y luego nietos, sin poder vivir mi propia vida. Ese era mi miedo. Esa era mi razón para ser una chica Love Me. No fue hasta mucho más tarde, en una de esas cenas 'no-citas' con Hiro (ejem, Ogata-san en aquella época), que se lo dije. Sí, le revelé mi mayor temor, precisamente a él. Pues él me hizo reflexionar sobre mi madre, me hizo pensar en ella con nuevos ojos, si yo pensaba en si ella era o no feliz, si la sentía frustrada o amargada, o satisfecha y complacida con su vida, y especialmente que pensara en si ella lo volvería a hacer. Y entonces me di cuenta. Mi madre lo hizo por amor. Por amor a todos nosotros. Mi madre no se había perdido nada, hizo una elección. Ella era feliz con la vida que tenía, rodeada de toda su familia. Una elección. Eso no quería decir que yo tuviera que vivir la misma vida, me dijo. Hay mil formas de tomar tus propias elecciones, sin tener que renunciar a una cosa por la otra. Lo importante es que todas tus elecciones estén hechas con el corazón y la cabeza, que estén hechas con sinceridad y honestidad… Dios, me descubrí casi babeando, mirándole fijamente… Por supuesto, para evitar el sonrojo que estaba por salirme, solté algún exabrupto, alguna brutalidad de las mías… Y mira que no hubo forma…, él, lejos de ofenderse, acortó la distancia entre los dos y me dijo "Sé lo que estás haciendo…", y sonrió. Y las flores volvieron a hacer pop-pop. Nada, al final el sonrojo hizo acto de presencia…

Malditas flores…

* * *

Oh, desde luego que Hiro no es el más rudo de los hombres. Una vez nos atracaron y acabé yo pegándole bolsazos al caco de las narices, mientras él tiraba de mí para que la policía pudiera esposar al tipo.

Y que no se crea nadie que en casa es un calzonazos, o que yo lo mangoneo. No, señor. Nuestra casa es una democracia estricta. A veces mando yo, a veces manda él… ¡Je! No, en serio… Las decisiones importantes siempre las tomamos juntos. Nos sentamos a debatirlas y no nos levantamos de la mesa sin haber logrado un acuerdo. Cuándo casarnos, qué proyecto elegir, qué casa comprar, qué actor para tal película, qué nombre poner a los niños… En fin, las grandes decisiones…

Acabaron llamándome 'La musa de Ogata'. Con él dirigiendo, interpreté mi papel más famoso, y el más difícil, en la película _Dos mujeres_, cruda y brutal, en la que madre e hija van por los caminos huyendo de los horrores de la guerra, inmersas ambas en sus propios infiernos. Creo que ese fue el film más importante para ambos profesionalmente hablando. Su nombre cruzó los mares y llegó hasta Europa. Trabajé con él muchísimo a lo largo de los años. De hecho se dice que de toda su filmografía más representativa, cine o dorama, solo estuve ausente en _Dark Moon._ Recientemente en una entrevista en televisión le hicieron esta misma observación, a la que él contestó que sí que estaba, entre bastidores, pues fue precisamente durante ese rodaje cuando nos conocimos. "¿Pero cómo así, si ella no tenía papel?". Y mi marido le dijo "Oh, ella venía a visitar a su mejor amiga, Hizuri Kyoko". Y ya tienes al presentador ansioso pidiendo más información. La sola mención de los Hizuri sigue revolucionando un plató. Los padres, el hijo, la nuera, los nietos… Siguen entusiasmando a la prensa. Aunque ella sabe manejarla muy bien, a veces me da lástima la pobre Kyoko…

Aunque mejor me voy mentalizando, porque la cosa es que mi hija mayor se va a convertir en el nuevo miembro de la familia Hizuri. Al final, Kyoko y yo acabaremos siendo consuegras y teniendo nietos juntas. Todos nuestros hijos se criaron inseparables, así que realmente no nos sorprendió mucho la noticia.

Elecciones…, me decía Hiro. Sí, la vida requiere de elecciones constantes. Hace casi veinticinco años elegí ir a ver a mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, a su rodaje. Y mi vida cambió. Y seguí eligiendo. Tomé un nuevo camino. Y al final no dejé nada atrás, ni sueños ni ilusiones rotas. He sido feliz, y soy feliz, con Hiro a mi lado.

Yo lo elegí a él. Él me eligió a mí.

* * *

Porque sí, Hiro es delicado.

Amo sus delicadas manos en las mías. Amo perderme en sus ojos.

Adoro la delicadeza con que me acaricia cuando hacemos el amor, y el delirio al que me eleva.

Amo la delicadeza con la que sostuvo a nuestra primera hija, en mi gris habitación de hospital, mientras la luz del sol de la tarde entraba por la ventana, y le arrancaba destellos de oro.

Necesité de la delicadeza de su consuelo el día en que enterré a mi madre.

Amo la fuerza que se esconde tras su fragilidad.

Amo por completo a este hombre delicado.

Su delicadeza es mi fuerza.

Su serenidad, la mía. Mi manantial de agua fresca. Mi refugio.

Es mi hombre. Mi compañero. Mi marido. Y ya está todo dicho.


End file.
